In-Game FAQ
These are the FAQ items you can reach by running b.faq. 0. How do I stop the screen scrolling so I can copy and paste? If you scroll up a little, the screen will stop scrolling. You can do this by pressing 'page up' or scrolling up with the scroll bar. 1. What do I do now? Check scripts.trust for a list of scripts you can use that will show you your possibilities. Check scripts.fullsec for 'quests'. Just like in the tutorial, there are npc factions with poor security just begging to be infiltrated if you can find their security flaws. 2. How do I access dead accounts? When you find a list of dead accounts buried in an archive, you can connect to them over the hardline. A series of pattern matching and guessing will usually get you through their weak security. 3. How do I get money? Mostly, you will get money by cracking dead accounts - but it's also possible to earn gc from other players. Ask if anyone has any tasks that need to be done. Scripting, writing FAQs and writing stories can be a good way to make some GC to upgrade! 4. What's a 'loc'? You can see your loc under sys.loc. It's your unique location, similar to an ip which allows other users to run malicious scripts on your machine. If you tell it to someone, or run a malicious script which steals it, your system will become vulnerable. Make sure you keep this secret and safe! 5. Can I change my loc? In the future your loc may rotate, but currently it is permanent. If you lose your loc your system will be compromised for good. For now, think of it as a permadeath. 6. How do I check if a script is safe before I use it? You can check a script is safe by using scripts.get_level. Highsec scripts will never cause you an issue. 7. If you don't sys.init, are you safe from being hacked? Any level of user can be hacked if they run a dangerous script - on purpose or mistake. 8. How can I advance or level up? To get to the next tiers, you need to have enough funds to do sys.init. Upgrading your system introduces risks, so proceed with caution in doing so. Reaching each tier introduces vulnerabilities but also increases the slots for upgrades and how many characters your scripts can have. 9. How does the class system work? Depending on which updates you have installed, your class will change. By visiting market.browse you can find a selection of items for sale which will upgrade your system in various ways. 10. How can I filter the market for things I want without knowing what I want? Filter by tier. Use market.browse{tier:1} 11. Where can I find examples of user scripts? Below are examples of code provided by @soron, a user in HackMud. http://ethankaminski.com/fanstuff/hackmud/coding-info.html http://pastebin.com/wxgZ6iz5 https://github.com/ethankaminski/hackmud_sample_scripts/ 12. Where can I learn to script? You can check @dtr's script manual page. Type: dtr.man{page:"$.scripting_basics"} into the console. 13. Why does Trust keep spewing out numbers? That's the time since the epoch of 1970. It's a universal computer time standard. As to why is anyone's guess. 14. How do I transfer GC to another user? Easy! Use accts.xfer_gc_to and follow the auto-complete. You can see this, and other useful scripts, listed in scripts.trust 15. Is there a way to show chat only in the chat box? No, unfortunately not - but you can leave any channels which are too noisy. People won't mind, we promise! Edit: gui.chats script is now available and will allow you to disable chat in both the shell and chat box. (ex: gui.chats { shell:false, chat:true }) 16. What are the colours that the system uses? SPOILERS AHEAD, CHEATER...you should try the colours of that rainbow song... then a green citrus fruit... then one which appears in the CMYK palette. White and grey and black are not colours! 17. How do I see my upgrades? Use sys.upgrades to see your upgrades. 18. What's a macro and how do I use it? You can set up a macro by using /hl=kernel.hardline You can run a macro by using /hl You can clear a macro by using /hl= 19. How do I retire a user? retire_user 20. How do I upload a script? Use #help for scripting commands 21. What are some common scams and hacks? Most scams and hacks revolve around forcing users to run malicious scripts. The common commands, such as scripts and accts have malicious counterparts script and acct which will drain your account of money. As well as relying on typos, people also mimic popular users like dtr (pronounced like 'data') and ada. Always check the security level of a script before you run it - especially if it is sent to you on channel 0000 by the user v or matr1x. 22. How do I add a new line in the scratch pad? CTRL+enter 23. How do I see who is active in a channel? You can use chat.users. Anyone with an '*' next to their name is currently active. Anyone without has connected to the channel but are not currently logged in. *note* chat.users doesn't work on channel 0000 24. How do I find a corporation to join? Usually you can find people recruiting on the forums on hackmud.com or potentially anyone in the game could extend an invite. The people who do more remarkable things are usually the ones offered invites to corporations. 25. What are the colored squares on fullsec NPC scripts / how do I get around them? The colored squares are corruption on NPC scripts. They shift and move around when you load the script each time. If there is a corrupted character blocking the text, you can simply reload the script.